An Eureka Seven Christmas Carol
by Reffer Lift
Summary: For being as so called bad captain of the Gekkogo, Holland is visited one night by three spirits that teach, I mean, convince him what the true meaning of Christmas is. Poor Holland.


A/N: I've never seen the movie nor read the book, but here's a small fic for you all for the holiday season.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eureka Seven or the book/movie "A Christmas Carol." I know, something serious here.

An Eureka Seven Christmas Carol

A Fic by Reffer Lift

Once upon a time, there was a captain of a ship called the Gekko-Go. He was the leader of the Gekko State, a rebel group bent on saving the world. Little did we know, he was evil and made his crew work long hard hours on his ship. His name was...

Holland Novak.

"I'm not evil!" Holland yelled at me, the all loving narrator.

"Quiet, you, or it's the cage again!" I yelled back at him.

"Not the cage!" Holland screamed in fear.

"Then shut up." I simply said.

Anyway, as said above, Holland made his crew work long an hard so that he could kill his brother, the evil Dewey Novak.

"But we love working for Holland!" The Gekko State exclaimed.

"I'll send you to the cage as well!" I yelled back at them. They didn't say a word afterwards.

Eventually, after about 50 episodes or so, Holland saved the world by finally making his brother kill himself. He then took all the credit of saving the world to himself.

"That's not true!" Holland yelled at me again. He then shut up when I gave him a glare.

So, with all those bad sins, Holland was visited on the night of Chistmas Eve by a ghost who gave him an important message.

"Holland Novak..." The ghost that looked like Renton said like a spooky ghost would.

"Holly crap! Renton!?" Holland exclaimed as he woke up.

"Shh... you'll blow my cover!" Renton whispered to Holland.

"Oh Renton-poo! Come back to bed!" Eureka's voice from behind the door exclaimed.

"Ever since she learned about that..." Renton sighed.

"Well, aren't you supposed to tell me something?" Holland asked. "I was dreaming that dream again!"

"Oh yeah, tonight you will be visited by three 'spirits' All people we know and love from Eureka Seven." Renton exclaimed as a round of applause began when he said "Eureka Seven."

"And?" Holland asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Renton said.

"Then go! Leave me to dream!" Holland exclaimed as he went back to bed.

"Holland?" Renton asked, shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Holllllland?" Renton asked again.

"Renton-poo!" Eureka exclaimed from behind the door.

"I really don't want to go out there..." Renton sighed in fear.

-----

Later that night, Holland was visited by the first spirit.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past!" The ghost that looked like Dominic exclaimed, waking Holland up again.

"Dominic!? Why are you here!?" Holland asked.

"They're paying me." Dominic explained.

"Ah." Holland said as he understood.

"Well, now so that you can begin to reflect on your so called 'actions' I will show you what Christmas was like for you when you were a kid." Dominic explained again.

"Ok. Go ahead." Holland shrugged. "Wait, which part of my childhood are you showing to me?" Holland asked afterwards.

"You'll see." Dominic said with a smirk.

They were taken to Holland's past when he was 13 years old.

"I hate you." Holland said.

"Why?" Dominic asked. He then saw Holland smoking with his buddies, and doing harder drugs as well.

"Oh." Dominic simply said.

"This was my worst Christmas ever..." Holland sighed.

"That's the point." Dominic smirked.

"Quiet, you." Holland said with a glare.

"Dude... you gotta try this stuff!" A boy said to Little Holland, giving him a bag of crack.

"I dunno..." Little Holland said, somewhat scared to try the stuff.

"I'm telling you, it's gold! You get such a rush!" The boy said again.

"But I don't wanna..." Little Holland whined. The boy then sniffed some up and ran in front of a speeding car, killing himself.

"Nooooo! Philip!" Little Holland exclaimed. "Christmas is ruined!" Little Holland exclaimed afterwards. Holland and Dominic were then taken back to Holland's room.

"What was that supposed to teach me?" Holland asked.

"I dunno." Dominic said. There was a long silence.

"So, how's Anemone doing?" Holland asked, breaking it.

"Fine, actually." Dominic said matter-of-factly.

"Good, good." Holland said.

"Well, I'll be going now." Dominic said, and left through the door. As he walked down the halls, he saw Renton on the floor with Eureka, covered in whipped cream, and Eureka was licking it off.

"Help me!" Renton exclaimed. Dominic just kept walking, forgetting what he just saw.

-----

Later again that night, Holland was visited by the second spirit.

"Holland! Wake up!" The ghost that looked like Talho exclaimed.

"Talho? Are you the ghost of Christmas present?" Holland asked in awe.

"Yeah, I guess." Talho said.

"Sweet!" Holland exclaimed. Talho slapped him.

"Pervert." She said.

"Sorry." Holland apologized.

"Well, here's Christmas for you last year." Talho explained. They were then in a bedroom, where Holland was getting his "Christmas Present."

"I like this flashback!" Holland exclaimed, getting a nosebleed.

"So did I." Talho said rudely and sarcastically.

"What's with you? Mood swing?" Holland asked.

"No, this was the night you made me preggers." Talho explained.

"Oh yeah..." Holland said in realization.

"And it's a mood swing as well." Talho admitted.

"Ok. Then I'd better get the Anti-Mood Swing Shield." Holland said picking up the wooden shield with the letters half ripped off. A few hours later, the flashback ended and they were back in Holland's room.

"Well, that taught me that Christmas is the best time of year!" Holland exclaimed with a goofy grin and a nosebleed. Talho slapped him again.

"Pervert." She said as she left. As she walked down the halls, she saw Renton and Eureka on the ground half naked.

"Will you help me?" Renton pleaded.

"Nope." Talho said as she walked past.

"Wahhh!!!" Renton cried.

-----

Finally, at 3:42 in the morning, Holland was finally greeted by the third and final spirit.

"Holland! I am the ghost of Christmas future!" The ghost that looked like Jurgans exclaimed boldly.

"Jurgans!?" Holland exclaimed. "Man this story is getting twisted by the second!"

"I'm here because we're doing a raid on the ship and they're paying me to do this." Jurgans explained.

"A raid? On Christmas? No wonder I left the UF." Holland said.

"Well, here's the future of Eureka Seven if you don't change your 'actions.'" Jurgans said. They just stood there, in the same room, at 3:43 in the morning.

"So?" Holland asked.

"That's it. If you don't change your 'actions,' then there will be no future!" Jurgans explained with a scary voice.

"You don't mean..."  
"That's right Holland." Jurgans said. "If you don't change your 'actions,' then there will be no movie!"

"NO! I'll change! I'll change!" Holland pleaded.

"Good. My job is done. Come on, boys, let's get out of here." Jurgans said as he left the room.

"Yes sir!" The solders exclaimed with a salute as their captain walked past. They were holding cameras and had nosebleeds. Renton and Eureka were on the floor.

"No one loves me..." Renton sighed as no one helped him.

-----

The next day, Holland was kind to his crew.

"But I always was!" Holland exclaimed.

"Ok, that's it. To the cage with you!" I ordered. He was then sent into a cage with dogs.

"AHHH!" Holland screamed as the dogs started eating him.

"And that's what happens when you mess with the 4th wall!" I yelled back at him. I then went back onto my private jet, and zoomed off into the sunset.

THE END

A/N: Well, enjoy it? I did. Well, come on, press that little review button and review!


End file.
